


Race for the Boss Spot

by extrastellar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Someone stop me, car racing, don't ask me how they afford their cars, i need a shipname for them, á la Joffrey & Viserys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: It's probably that parking spot's fault, you know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Translation/授权翻译】“国王车位”争夺战](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277326) by [Carmen_Shing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing)



> I had to write another thing for them and I'm sorryyy~

Viserys saw something red flash in his rear view and slammed his foot down.  
The engine howled when he changed gears and the matte black Audi sped up.

"Like hell you're going to get the Boss Spot", he muttered and glanced into his rear view one more time. The red Mercedes was keeping up - naturally - but the best thing was the twisted, angry face of the driver: pouty lips pulled into a sneer, green eyes shining with rage and determination and knuckles clenched tight on the steering wheel.

Knowing he could see it, Viserys grinned into the rear view and raced over the yellow streetlight. 

The red Mercedes barely made it over the crossing before the headlight turned red. The car pulled up to Viserys.

The window on the passenger side slid down and a sneering Joffrey Baratheon showed him the finger. Viserys couldn't help but cackle as he slammed onto the gas pedal once more and changed gears, leaving the other car behind.

"As if I'm gonna get insulted by someone who doesn't even know how to drive stick", the silver-haired man mumbled and changed lanes when the Mercedes tried to pass him. He could see Joffrey cussing from the rear view.

"The Boss Spot is mine today and forever", Viserys hummed as he turned right and pulled into the aforementioned parking spot in one swift curve.

The red Mercedes rushed down the street but not without profanities being shouted from the driver's window in Viserys' general direction.

Viserys waved and locked his car before making his way to the lecture hall for his High Valyrian Language class.

\-------------------------------

 

Viserys woke up to his phone buzzing on his nightstand.

"What the fuck, 's too early", he slurred into the receiver after picking up.

_"It's almost 9am, idiot!",_ the Irish accented voice of Joffrey Baratheon spat on the other end of the line. _"Where the fuck are you?!"_

Viserys scrambled upright and nearly fell out of bed trying to glance at the clock. "Shit!"

_"Finally you realise what you really are. Move your ass downstairs, I brought coffee."_  
The line went dead and Viserys  hurried out of bed to throw some clothes on. Both Joffrey and Viserys took an economics class and they had an exam at 9:15 today - exams were the only times that they drove together, they did live in the same building after all.

The silver-haired man pulled on a pair of black jeans and threw a grey Dragonstone High School jumper over his head. He would have to make do with just a splash of water to his face and a few quick brushes of his hair this morning.

"Of all the times to not hear my alarm", Viserys cursed and threw the most necessary things into his backpack before slamming the door to his two-room-flat shut behind him and nearly breaking his key locking it.

"Hurry the fuck up, dragonboy!", Joffrey shouted from four stories below him. "It's 9:03!!"

"I know, shut up!", Viserys hollered and ran down the stairs. "Don't annoy me! You don't want to awaken the dragon, do you?!"

"Yes, I do!", Joffrey yelled back and opened the door. "Without my Wake-Up-Call, the dragon would've slept through his exam!"

"I hate you!", Viserys growled while climbing into Joffrey's red Mercedes.

"Yeah, well, same!", the blond man snapped, slammed his door shut and started the engine. "Here, coffee, you lousy lizard!"

Viserys grabbed the thermal mug with the little red skulls on it and took a long swig. Black, no sugar, the best way to have coffee in his opinion. Joffrey took his with milk and two cubes of sugar, Viserys had tasted it once on accident and thought he'd get diabetes just from that little sip.

"Well prepared?", Joffrey asked as they sped down the road, way over the speed limit, his own thermal mug with a seafire print in the hand that was not on the steering wheel. 

"Of course", Viserys scoffed. Well, to be honest, he had spent the last night gaming. The new special of '5 Kings' had aired and he had played it with Joffrey, but this exam would be easy as fuck. Still, he had studied a bit. "You?"

"No, but it'll work out. If not, my parents will talk to the prof", Joffrey muttered and slammed onto the brakes when the headlight turned red. "Fuck! What's the time?"

Viserys fished his phone out of his pocket. "9:07."

"Shit. Fucking shit! Why did you sleep through your alarm?!"

"You kept me up all night!"

"Don't make it sound so dirty, asshole!"

"Fuck off!"

The headlight turned green and the red Mercedes continued its race towards campus.

"What if someone got the Boss Spot before us?", Viserys mumbled when they nearly ran over a guy on a bicycle.

"Well, who do you think oversleeps on an exam day apart from you?!", Joffrey spat and manoeuvred his car into the slim and probably illegal parking spot next to the entrance gates. "See. Time?"

"9:13."

Car doors slammed shut and just when the clock ticked to quarter past 9, the two young men burst into the examination room.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Viserys shoved his Ray Ban glasses back up his nose and sighed deeply. This essay was due in three days and he'd rather get a good grade on this after he bombed the exam he and Joffrey just barely made it on time to. 

Valyrian techniques in modern westerosi architecture. As a student of Valyrian Studies it was an interesting topic, but everyone was writing essays on the Red Keep, Dragonstone and Summerhall. He wanted to write about something actually _modern,_ not old castles. 

A knock on his door ripped him out of his own mind and Viserys got up to open the door, expecting Renly Baratheon from the opposite apartment asking for condoms as usual.

"Joffrey", he said.

"Left the keys in my flat and can't get in touch with the landlord, can I crash at your place?", the blond man asked begrudgingly. 

Viserys frowned. "Again? That's the fourth time this month. Why don't you go to your sister's place?"

"Do you think I want to be around her and Trystane being lovey-dovey?!"

"What about your brother?"

"Tommen's with my ex, why would I want to see her snogging my brother?!"

The silver-haired man sighed. "Alright. Come in. I have an essay to finish though."

Joffrey toed his shoes off, hung his coat on the destined hook and placed his car keys on the magnetic whiteboard. "Do I care?"

"Hey, _you_ are the one who wants to sleep here."

The blond man grimaced and disappeared in the small bathroom. A few moments later Viserys could hear the shower running.

Banning the pictures of Joffrey naked from his mind (an incident that happened far too often for Viserys' liking), the Targaryen got back to work. He could either write about the plans for the new plans for Harrenhal's rebuilding because many details had distinctly valyrian features or he could write about his old High School which was heavily inspired by Old Valyria.

"Got some wine?", Joffrey's voice came from the other end of the room where he had a small stove and a mini-fridge as well as a cupboard.

"A sweet Dornish summer wine, yeah", Viserys mumbled absentmindedly. "Hey, wait, don't plunder my wine!"

He turned around to scowl at Joffrey, but the slightly smaller man was wearing a pair of _Viserys'_ pyjama bottoms and _Viserys'_ Aemon-The-Dragonknight Shirt (was it weird to own a T-Shirt with your ancestor on it? Probably), which was a limited edition, by the way. Viserys mouth went dry.

'Holy shit.'

Joffrey poured himself some wine and flopped next to Viserys onto the bed, put his earbuds in and started playing Dishonoured II. 

Viserys sighed quietly and turned back to his essay. Harrenhal's rebuilding it was, then.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Viserys woke up feeling warm and cozy. The only weird thing were his glasses digging into the bridge of his nose - he only needed them for reading, why did he still wear them? - and his laptop humming on the floor. Didn't he turn it off?

The silver-haired man sighed and shuffled closer to the warm body cuddled up to-

Wait.

Viserys' eyes flew open and he stared into tiredly blinking green eyes.

"Morning", Joffrey said and yawned.

Viserys wrinkled his nose. "You have morning breath."

"So?"

"And you're in my bed."

"Don't make it sound so dirty."

"We've been using that phrase way too often recently."

Joffrey sat up and stretched, the shirt riding up to show the pale skin of his stomach. "Hey, dragonboy."

Viserys burrowed his face in his pillow and hummed something akin to a questioning noise.

"Let's stay in. I only have a tourism lecture today that I just can't be fucked for."

"I have a seminar on Valyrian history in two hours", Viserys mumbled after checking the time. "But I know all that shit already."

"So, then-"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Fuck you, move."

Viserys whined, pathetic as he was in the mornings, and rolled out of bed. He had fallen asleep in his sweatpants and a plain white T-Shirt, so his muscles didn't hate him, but he was afraid that he might've ruined his Ray Ban.

The two of them made their way to the bathroom and Joffrey reached beneath the tiny sink to fetch his toothbrush.

"Your bathroom is tiny as fuck", Joffrey mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste foam when their elbows kept hitting each other.

"Hey, you want breakfast or not?", Viserys mumbled back and cleaned his mouth with water before going to the small kitchen area to brew some coffee.

"Cereal?", Joffrey asked and made his way to the cupboards.

"Got the Lion Loops and Dragon Choco."

Viserys filled his black warming mug and Joffrey's The Walking Dead mug with coffee, added two cubes of sugar and milk to the latter's and put them on the small table where Joffrey had already prepared their measly college student breakfast.

The silver-haired man took a long sip of his coffee, enjoying the bittersweet liquid waking his body, when he glanced at the man sat opposite of him.

Joffrey, who had showered as if it was his own home, poured himself wine as if it was his own, wore Viserys' clothes as if it was the most normal thing to do, slept next to Viserys without complaining, brushed his teeth with his own toothbrush at Viserys' place, had his favourite cereal and his own mug at Viserys' place. Viserys knew exactly how Joffrey took his coffee, he always restocked on Lion Loops for him and he was pretty sure that he had a tiny tube of Joffrey's shampoo in his bathroom reserved for the other man to use.

"What the fuck", he blurted out when he realised just how domestic they were. "When did we become _boyfriends?"_

Joffrey almost choked on his cereal. "What the hell?!"

"Look at us!", Viserys called almost hysterically. "You bring me coffee and wake me up when I oversleep! You have a toothbrush here! I keep Lion Loops for you even though they're sweet and gross as fuck! You have your own mug here! I bought a tube of your shampoo to keep here! You're using my shower and clothes and it's not bothering me! We sleep in the same bed!"

Milk dripped from the blond man's lips and he mumbled through a mouthful of cereal: "Shit, you're right."

The two men stared at each other.

"Must've been four months ago?"

Joffrey counted back on his fingers. "The gala at Casterly Rock, right?"

"Yeah. Holy shit."

"Mhhh. Hey, your cereal's getting soggy. Eat."

"Same for you, though."

They continued shoveling their cereal into their mouths until their bowls were empty. 

"So, boyfriends", Joffrey groaned. "How did that happen, huh?!"

Viserys sighed and twirled his glasses on the table. "I don't know. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess. It's happened already."

"Joffrey?"

"What?"

'Well, now or never', Viserys thought and launched across the table, throwing bowls and mugs off, to crash their lips together.

Joffrey was not caught by surprise, on contrary, his hands flew to Viserys' silver locks and pulled harshly to bring the Targaryen closer to him.

Teeth clacked and Viserys could feel his lips bruising under Joffrey's harsh kisses, so he brought his hand up to his neck and pulled the blond man as close as possible with the table between them.

It was uncoordinated and sloppy, they were plundering each other's mouths messily, but it felt _so right._

"Bed", Viserys breathed between kisses.

"Don't order me", Joffrey growled and rose and _oh gods,_ just thinking of peeling the smaller man out of Viserys' own clothes made his pants uncomfortably tight.

'I'll never lend Renly condoms again. Ever', were his last coherent thoughts before they tumbled into bed.

 

\-------------------------------

 

"I hate you, you know that?"

Joffrey glanced up from his laptop where he was halfheartedly documenting the lecture and playing '5 Kings' at the same time to grin manically at Viserys who had slipped into the lecture hall for their economics class about 10 minutes late.

Joffrey's grin widened. "I told you the Boss Spot is mine today. It was ridiculous to see you missing the right turn, though. Morning, by the way."

Viserys huffed and dipped down to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend's constantly pouty lips before sitting down next to him. "Morning. What did I miss?"

"Only Theon Greyjoy being told that salt is not as valuable as it was hundreds of years ago."

"Must have been hard on him", he silver-haired man said with fake worry. Everyone knew that Theon Greyjoy still clung to the salt industry and believed in its power on the market, no matter what the prof told him.

"Not as hard as Robb last night, according to his waddling."

"Pretty sure they thought the same of you last week."

Joffrey shot him an ugly look. "Shut up, lousy lizard. I'll make _you_ waddle next time."

Viserys smirked and put his glasses on. "Fine by me. I'm not as much of a pussy as you are, I can take it."

"Mr Targaryen!", the lecturer, Professor Jon Arryn, called. "How honourable of you to show up to my humble class. Now, summarise the results of our last lecture."

Joffrey smirked into his hand and Viserys shot him a foul look before starting to give a quick overview over the last topic.

A few rows in front of them, Podrick leant towards Gendry.

"Are they... you know. Doing it?"

Gendry shrugged and shot a quick glance backwards. A purpling bruise peeked from beneath Viserys' collar and he could spot the silver-haired man's hand on his legal half-brother's thigh. 

"With all these hickeys and 'secret touches'? Hell yeah they are."


End file.
